The Stolen
by DNACat
Summary: Moonkit, a normal kit, though her father chose her, lots of her kin reject her. Will she prove herself to them? Or will she remain an outcast for the rest of her life? UP FOR A ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow sat on the fence. "Shadow. The pups are cold. We can't stay here forever, and you know that ThunderClan and RiverClan will be after us." He heard Luna whimper.

"We are SunClan! We will not be scared off so easily!" He hissed at his mate. Luna backed away from her mate.

"Shadow. The kits, their approaching six moons fast. We will need to be stocking up on prey." Shadows brother Alpha meowed.

"You and Sparrow go out and hunt. I don't care which territory just make sure we have enough to feed to apprentices and us!" Shadow ordered his brother.

"StarClan, help SunClan survive this cold and hard Leafbare. May my kits, Kelpkit, Owlkit, Moonkit and Firekit, survive to apprenticeship. We need the young ones." Shadow prayed silently.

"Shadow!" Sparrow called.

"What." Shadow yowled.

"Its RiverClan! And they're here to take Luna!" Sparrow yowled.

"Ah, thank you for the kind introduction." A sly voice meowed.

There sat Featherfur, the deputy of RiverClan. His blue eyes shining in the moonlight "And I have a deal.".

"What is it?!" Shadow spat at the deputy.

"Luna. Give me her, and we will leave you in peace for twenty four moons." Featherfur purred, looking at Luna slyly.

"What never! She is my love!" Shadow pleaded. Luna bounded over to Shadow, as two RiverClan cats released her. Luna cried into his shoulder and he wrapped his tell around his mate.

"Then you leave me no choice! Take the kit!" Featherfur yowled.

"Papa! Help! The RiverClan cats!" He heard Moonkit yowl. He saw Fangclaws dragging her out of the horse house, where it was warm for the kits.

"Stop! Take something else other than my kits and mate." Shadow pleaded, trying hard not to cry.

"Fine then, we take you!" Featherfur laughed "And we'll leave your mate and kits alone and give them time to grow.". Shadow saw no other choice. He gave himself up.

What will happen? Who will save him? Will you EVER review :3

 **So yeah! That's my new story, The Stolen. I'm sure you all thought Shadow was full of himself, hissing at his mate and insulting her sorta. I bet you anything you thought he would give Moonkit up :D I'm gonna draw them out and next chapter I'll leave you the deviant art link ;D**

 **R &R Or now chapter one :[ **


	2. A glowing Moon

**So yeah, this chapter goes really REALLY quick in kithood. Because I can't be arsed to do it :3 So hope you enjoy and on with the story. Jenpool meowed-**

Moonkit stumbled through the thick thick snow. Her siblings rushed around him. She looked around and spotted Firekit bounding along the fence, his red pelt sticking out in the snow. Moonkit bounded after him, focusing on pushing himself up with her hind legs. She leapt at his brother and tackled him to the ground "I got you!" She meowed and rushed off.

Moonkit was lucking behind him laughing, not noticing Sparrow. He crashed into the she-cat and she hissed in anger and slashed her claws at the kit. He yelped and jumped back "S-Sorry Sparrow.".

"You better be!" Sparrow hissed at him. Moonkit lowered his ears in fear and shock.

"Sparrow! Leave the kit alone!" Alpha called from the horse house roof.

"The kit deserved it! The thing can't see where its going!" Sparrow hissed, but jumped up and rested her head and his shoulder.

"Eww! Luck at them!" Kelpkit laughed. Sparrow smiled down at her. Moonkit felt rage boil up in her. She needed to test Sparrows patientice and NOW. "Look at them! Cuddling!" Moonkit yowled. Sparrow glared down at her and went back to resting her head on her mates head, her stomach bulging.

"Lets pray the kits aren't like her." Firekit spat. Moonkit nodded in true agreement.

 **5 days later**

Luna looked down at her kits proudly "Firekit step forward.". Firekit proudly stepped forward from the small crowd. "Firekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Your new mentor will be Alpha. I hope Alpha will pass down all his strength and quick wit to you. Alpha you are ready to be a mentor, Firepaw is your new apprentice."

Alpha smiled and walked forward to touch noses with his new mentor. Kelpkit received Sparrow and Owlkit a new warrior, who had recently joined SunClan, Rosepetal. That left Moonkit.

"Moonkit, step forward." Luna meowed. Moonkit padded forward, trying hard not to fall over. "Moonkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be..." Luna paused "Me. I hope I can pass down my skill, and hunting skills."

Moonpaw walked forward and touched noses with her new mentor. "I will teach you well." Luna promised her daughter. Moonpaw nodded happily and licked her mother's shoulder.

"Congratulations Moonpaw!" Rosepetal purred as Moonpaw walked over.

"You don't deserve mom as your mentor!" Owlpaw hissed and spat at Moonpaw. Moonpaw felt her eyes starting to water. "Why was I stuck with a brat like you?" Rosepetal sighed. Moonpaw smiled at her words. "Because I deserve a good warrior mentor like you!" Owlpaw retorted "And I'll make dad proud! And when I'm leader I'll kick Moon _kit_ out of SunClan FOREVER!".

Moonpaw shrunk away at her words and bound away from her sisters.

"You're a jerk!" She heard Rosepetal hiss.

"Rosepetals right! You are a jerk!" She heard Firepaw agree.

She ran into the two-leg house, now being slowly turned into a nursery, crying to herself. She hid herself in a dark corner, knowing her gray pelt would disguise.

"Moonpaw?" A whisper came.

"Mama!" Moonpaw called and rushed towards Luna and cried into her pelt, her tears almost soaking all of Luna's stomach. "Why do they hate me?" Moonpaw whispered, digging her head into her mothers stomach.

"They are jealous little one. You're father picked you." Luna purred.

"Even after they took him? Even after I was the one who made Featherfur have to choose him?" Moonpaw meowed, looking into her mothers grey eyes. Luna looked down at her daughter. Her blue eye shone like her fathers, yet her golden eye looked like Luna's mother. "Yes. He always loved you. And that night never will change his feelings." Luna meowed.

Moonpaw looked up at her mother "Really?". Luna nodded. Moonpaw caught Owlpaw making baby faces outside the window, Kelppaw pretending to be Luna and pretending to claw Owlpaw. Then they both looked at her full on.

Luna glared at them "One minute, my apprentice.". She charged outside and Moonpaw heard the sound of Kelppaw and Owlpaw pleading before yowling and then silence. "I sent, Rosepetal, after them. They won't touch you again.". Moonpaw tried hard to believe her. But she couldn't bring herself too.

Luna and Moonpaw trotted along the borders with WindClan, RiverClan and ThunderClan. "Luna?" Moonpaw meowed.

"Yes Moonpaw?" Luna purred.

"RiverClan took dad didn't they?" Moonpaw meowed, looking over to the flowing river.

"Indeed they did." Luna whispered.

"T-Then why don't they come and finish us?" Moonpaw asked.

"That is only to be shared when you are older." Luna answered "Now come, we must continue along the border's."

They reached the WindClan border quickly.

"Moonpaw, tell me what you smell." Luna ordered. Moonpaw sniffed the air and the border line. The smell of rabbits and bog filled her nose. "Ugh! Bog and rabbits!" Moonpaw spat at the border. Luna laughed at her apprentice.

Moonpaw returned to camp with her mother and plucked a finch from the fresh-kill pile only to have it whacked from her mouth. "You can starve!" Sparrow hissed "You bring no food, you get no food!". Moonpaw stared at her in horror. "You don't deserve ANYTHING!" Sparrow spat at her and took the finch for herself. Moonpaw held back the tears and sat over at the apprentice den.

"You not eating anything Moonpaw?" Rosepetal called.

"I can't. I brought no food back." Moonpaw sighed, furious with herself.

"Luna can't seriously have expected you to catch something without the hunting crouch can she?" Rosepetal laughed.

"No, Luna said to go back to camp. Sparrow told me not to." Moonpaw meowed.

"That (blank 0_0) deserves nothing! Come over here, there's a nice plump squirrel here." Rosepetal meowed, flicking her tail invitingly.

Moonpaw trotted forward and lay beside Rosepetal, plucking out the squirrel, receiving a glare from Kelppaw and Sparrow. She ate the squirrel happily and licked her muzzle clean of the taste before sharing tongues with Rosepetal, talking about eachothers day.

"Clan, fall in!" Luna yowled. Moonpaw's eyes widened but she trotted over to the meeting point. Luna flicked her tail to a small bit mature looking tortoise-shell tom, obviously a rare, who had starry black eyes. "Nipteeth is a banished ThunderClan medicine cat, and has offered us to help in Sparrow's kitting and to help with wounds. Now as you know, we are in slightly more than warm water with ThunderClan, should we trust him?" Luna announced.

"Freak! A small tom! How unattractive!" Sparrow hissed beside Moonpaw.

"Of course we trust him!" Alpha yowled and Firepaw, Moonpaw and Rosepetal all yowled their agreement.

 _The others judge by appearance. Not by heart or personality._ Moonpaw thought to herself.

"Four beats tree. Nipteeth can stay. Owlpaw, it will be your duty in some of your free time to gather herbs, until a medicine cat apprentice is assigned." Luna decided.

 _May StarClan curse Sparrow, and left one of her kits be apprentice to the one she hate_. Moonpaw thought to herself as she walked back to the apprentice den.

 **Thank you Willowpool for reviewing.**

 **Willowpool- Thank you for the awesome advise. I will use it, but it might be hard to update so early with school etc. etc., but I'll try.**

 **Goodbye lad's, ooo wait Question of the day!**

 **QOTD: What's your thoughts so far? Is it awesome or sucky? Leave critique.**

 **Goodbye properly now lads! Seeya maybe tomorrow but not on Thursday, camogie training.**


	3. Trickery

Moonpaw woke to Owlpaw pawing her tail and deliberately kicking her. "Stop." Moonpaw grunted.

"Make me." Owlpaw sneered. Moonpaw kicked back with her hind legs and Owlpaw stopped after that. Moonpaw stretched and sat up and glanced over at Firepaw. He was staring outside, hypnotized by the sunrise sky. "You ok Firepaw?" Moonpaw asked her brother. Firepaw nodded but stared straight ahead, his green eyes reflecting the sun. Moonpaw padded outside.

The camp was empty, Rosepetal, Sparrow, Alpha and Luna were all sleeping.

"Looks like we found you without mom." Owlpaw laughed. Moonpaw lowered her ears and turned to see Owlpaw and Kelppaw standing glaring and sneering at her. Moonpaw looked around for any one other than Sparrow.

Kelppaw suddenly lept at Moonpaw and Owlpaw slashed her front leg. They laughed at her. "Get off!" Firepaw yowled tackling his sister and brother. Moonpaw looked at her leg. They had somehow managed to engrave 'Monster'. Moonpaw limped away from her brother and outside of the 'territory'.

She sat at the edge of the RiverClan border. "Dad, please come home.".

"Moonkit?" A voice whispered. A big black tom stood in the RiverClan border.

"W-who are you?!" Moonpaw backed away.

"So you're not Moonkit..." The tom sighed and turned away, his blue eyes trickling with tears.

"Dad..." Moonpaw meowed, stopping to stand bravely.

"Moonkit?" The black tom whispered.

"Papa?" Moonpaw purred, before rushing over and pushing herself against him.

"You've gotten so big!" The black tom meowed, licking her on the head, lovingly.

"I'm an apprentice!" Moonpaw explained, happily.

"Who's your mentor..." The tom meowed, trailing off.

"Mama." Moonpaw said quickly, not meaning to upset her father.

"Brilliant!" The black tom yowled.

Moonpaw and the black tom, who she discovered was called Shadow, talked about their clans. "RiverClan treat me like dirt, other than Blazefur and Rockstar." Shadow snarled. Moonpaw raised her eyebrows but before she could reply, she heard Firepaw calling for her. "I have to go..." Moonpaw said, getting up to leave. Shadow's red eyes followed Moonpaw as she disappeared.

Moonpaw bounded through the fields towards her brother, "Firepaw!".

"Moonpaw! Run!" Firepaw screeched as she appeared into a clearing between the fields. Firepaw was pinned to the ground by, what smelled like a RiverClan cat.

"And there's the prize." A brown tortoise-shell laughed as she spotted Moonpaw bound in.

"W-What do you want..." Moonpaw hissed at the older cat.

"You, and your brother." The brown tortoise-shell smirked, her green eyes full with pride and no humiliation.

"MAMA!" Moonpaw yowled as loud as she could. Her mothers yowl replied to her, not far from the clearing, along with Alpha's and Rosepetals. Sparrow joined them soon after.

Suddenly the she-cat grabbed Moonpaw by her scruff and began to drag the struggling cat away from her brother, as Luna, Rosepetal, Sparrow and Alpha all appeared. Firepaw was freed, but Moonpaw soon lost sight of them as she was dragged away from the battle.

"I'm sorry Moonpaw. I love you, and I want you to know that." Shadow purred as he suddenly appeared from the she-cats side.

"No soppy reunions. We're here for her, and we got her." The she-cat hissed.

"I know Shellfoot." Shadow meowed at the she-cat. Moonpaw was still being held by the scruff, and no matter how hard or roughly she struggled, the she-cat held her grip. "Moonpaw!" She heard Luna cry out, from a short distance away.

"SIS!" Firepaw yowled, getting closer as his voice echoed. Moonpaw, urged and motivated by her mother and brothers voice slashed at the she-cats muzzle, leaving the she-cat hissing and spitting and her father in shock as she sprinted off. "Moonpaw!" Luna cried out rushing to meet her daughter, and licking her everywhere, as Firepaw watched smiling and thanking StarClan.

"Mama. I met papa..." Moonpaw meowed, Luna freezing at her surprising words.

"A-And he wanted to take you to RiverClan?" Luna whispered, the fury in her grey eyes, almost turning them red.

Moonpaw stayed silent. Scared of her mothers new fury. "TELL ME!" Luna snarled, not even looking at Moonpaw.

"Y-Yes, he said he was sorry, but he had to..." Moonpaw whispered the words. Luna and Firepaw froze. "And he wanted you to be leader..." Luna growled, her sharp teeth showing. Moonpaw's ears flattened and her and Firepaws eyes widened.

"You're joking, right Mama?" Moonpaw pleaded, not wanting to believe what her mother had just said.

"No, he wanted you to be Moonstar. To unite the two old heavenly clans..." Luna sighed "But his mind has changed, but trust me my daughter, mine never will.". Moonpaw felt her eyes fill with tears. Her father had went from a loving father, wanting the best for his daughter, to taking her away, to a clan would never accept her nor make her leader. "Your father is not the tom I once loved." Luna whispered, getting up and padding away.

"M-Moonpaw, promise me, you won't go bragging about this to the two annoying trouble-makers." Firepaw pleaded. Moonpaw stared straight ahead, but began trotting back to the camp, leaving Firepaw in worry.

Moonpaw and Luna both circled each other, both waiting for one to attack. "Go on! Attack me!" Luna laughed. Moonpaw felt anger and fury boil in her, but she forbid herself to be pushed to attack, when her opponent was clearly ready. "Why on the defensive? Hmm? Why don't you come here and attack me! Show me how strong you are!" Moonpaw sneered back. Luna glared at her and lunged, and Moonpaw quickly leapt out of the way turning to mid-air and leapt back as Luna struggled to get to her feet. Luna smiled as her daughter pushed her over. "Good job Moonpaw. You're almost as strong as your..." She trailed off, the emotion showing her grey eyes.

"Mama. Forget him. He's a jerk." Moonpaw growled, furious with her mother for still loving Shadow.

"But..." Luna began.

"NO BUTS!" Moonpaw yowled, fury boiling inside of her "MAYBE IT'S TIME YOU MOVE ON!".

Luna frightened by her daughters temper nodded, "Fine then.".

Moonpaw glared at Luna. 'Fine then' was not good enough.

Moonpaw padded off, flicking her tail at her mother. "Got pluck for four moons into apprenticeship!" Luna called after her, impatient with her daughter.

"Mama finnaly gave up on you did she?" Owlpaw sneered, glaring at Moonpaw as she entered the camp. Sudden yowls came from inside the medicine cat den {A small cottage, a warm dry place}. "Sparrow's been kitting for most of the day..." Firepaw meowed, knowing his sister was curious "I WOULD NOT, got in there.".

Moonpaw shrugged and glared at Owlpaw as he continued jeering at her "Well, you and Kelppaw got the most horrible names POSSIBLE! And you'll rot in the Dark Forest, and no she-cat or tom will ever fall for you!" she flicked her tail and trotted towards the horse house.

"Moonpaw?" A whisper came from outside. Alpha. "Um, I'd just like to ask you for some names. Sparrow won't like it, but she doesn't have to know." Alpha whispered. Moonpaw rolled her eyes but smiled at his hatred but his love for his mate. She clambered out of the horse house and sat on the edge of the door. "Well I have two, I'd love to name kits. Fogkit and Rabbitkit." Moonkit meowed, happily that her uncle was asking her for names.

"I think Sparrow would like Rabbitkit." Alpha purred, happily.

"Then Fogkit it is!" Moonpaw laughed.

*Quick Luna POV*

Luna padded into camp, her tail drooping. She looked over and saw Moonpaw laughing with Alpha. "He tries so hard, to feel like a father to her." She meowed to herself.

"Sparrow has kitted!" Nipteeth called from the small two-leg den. Luna smiled and trotted over, ready to look at the new editions to the clan. Alpha joined her outside before they both trotted in, prepared to see one unloved kit over in the corner, with Nipteeth trying desperately to keep the kit warm.

But as they walked in they saw Sparrow curling around her two kits. "Two little she's!" Sparrow purred happily looking down at her kits "One like my mate and one just like me!". Alpha, despite his constant quarrels with his mate licked her affectionately on the head.

"What do we name them?" Alpha meowed, tears threatening to fall.

"I want Yellowkit for the golden she. And you can name the one that looks like you." Sparrow purred grooming her kits as they suckled on her.

"Fogkit. One of Luna's kits gave me the idea." Alpha purred, obviously adoring the name.

 _Oh, Moonpaw. You're already a good name-picker_ Luna thought to herself happily "Brilliant! Fogkit, named by one of my kits!".

Sparrows ears suddenly perked, obviously realizing it was Moonpaw "Which one?".

"It doesn't matter my love. You love Fogkit, and a name shouldn't change it." Alpha meowed, proudly.

"Of course, sweetest, but I need to KNOW who named him!" Sparrow meowed, trying hard not to hiss.

"Moonpaw!" Alpha meowed. The room fell silent.

 **Alpha, Alpha, shouldn't o' done that! :333333 So reactions to Shadows change?**

 **QOTD: Shadow, Sparrows two she's?, I DON'T WIKE THIS! D:**

 **Anyway, I DID NOT UPLOAD ON WEDNESDAY, BECAUSE OF GERMAN LESSONS, AND HOMEWORK PROBLEMS DX, Anyway, I love your lads reaction to it!**

 **Frost on Gentle Willow- I'm glad you think its awesome, bruh or sis :3 I hope this chapter pleased you aswell!**

 **Sunstorm of Freedom- There will be over thirty but under fifty chapters! Just like the Three kits { s/11524507/1/The-Three-kits} :3**

 **I love all the support, but a good few advice on my writing and how I can improve is absolutely ABSOLUTELY welcome! :D A TINY bit of hate is brilliant to as long as its not 'YOU SUCK! YOU'LL NEVER BE GOOD!' But like 'I did notice a few mistakes, which to be honest I am not pleased with.' I'm fine with that :D and if you guys notice a hater, Ignore them please, I prefer not to have wars XD**


	4. Secret Enemy

Moonpaw padded in to see Sparrows new kits. Two little she's. "You got HER to name them!?" Sparrow hissed at Alpha. Alpha stook his muzzle in the air and nodded. "How dare you!" Sparrow spat at her mate.

"FOGKIT AND RABBITKIT!" Alpha hissed arching his back in fury, unsheathing and sheathing his claws.

Sparrow glared at him but looked down at her kits "I'll always say I named you. Not some shame to the clan!". The kits mewled helplessly and continued suckling on milk.

Moonpaw trudged out of the den, only managing to say "The kits are beautiful" before leaving with her ears down and tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, has Moonpaw been told she's useless again?" Owlpaw whimpered in a coo coo baby voice.

Moonpaw instantly felt the cut that spelt monster sting her "Get lost owl-brain.". Owlpaw glared at her and went over and started to whisper to Kelppaw glancing at Moonpaw.

Moonpaw sighed and trudged out of camp and towards the WindClan border. The two-leg place as always surrounded by two-leg dirt. She sat at the edge of the border cleaning herself.

"Hey! Who are you?!" A hiss came from across the border. Moonpaw looked up to see a young tom.

"My question aswell." Moonpaw meowed calmly.

The tom's eyes widened and then they went narrow "Oakpaw."

"Moonpaw." Moonpaw said, not giving off any fear-scent she hoped.

"Well, Moonpaw, get off WindClan territory!" Oakpaw spat angrily.

"Oh, I guess you haven't heard, SunClan took it over LONG ago." Moonpaw sighed, continuing to groom herself.

"SunClan?" Oakpaw hissed furiously. Moonpaw rolled her sky blue eyes at him. "Yes, SunClan, we're the newest and strongest clan there is!" Moonpaw bragged, not caring what Oakpaw thought.

"I hate you." Oakpaw spat at her, his amber eyes almost glowing in fury at Moonpaws cheek. Moonpaw sighed and continued to clean herself.

"You're just gonna continue to clean yourself?! INFRONT OF ME?!" Oakpaw yowled, pure hatred for this she-cat bubbling inside of him.

Moonpaw nodded and continued to try and groom her ears with her paw. Oakpaw glared at her and unsheathed and sheathed his claws, not sure what to do to the she-cat. Moonpaw shrugged at his aggressive gesture and continued grooming herself.

"GET OFF OUR TERRITORY!" Oakpaw suddenly yowled, now just completely going for just getting the she-cat off 'his' territory.

"Yours? Like I said SunClan sprayed over it long ago." Moonpaw purred at the tom and stopped grooming herself "Now, are you gonna go, or do I have to call my uncle?".

Oakpaw glared at her but took off, not willing to attack a fully grown tom. Moonpaw puffed out her chest, happy at her accomplishment at beating a tom with words.

"SunClan!" Luna yowled for attention. Moonpaw stopped playing with Rabbitkit and walked over to sit infront of her mother, Rabbitkit joining her side, the young she-kit's white pelt blowing in the cold leaf-bare wind.

"StarClan has sent Nip-teeth a message, an important one at that. StarClan have dropped a pine tree seed for us, beside ThunderClans tree. We may attend to meeting tomorrow. I will only be taking, Nipteeth, Alpha, me, Owlpaw and Moonpaw. Nipteeth will show Sparrow how some herbs work, and he may be trading some marigold for catmint." Luna announced, leaving Owlpaw to glare at Moonpaw, pure hatred in her eyes towards her kin.

"What?! I will never ever work with that... _freak_." Sparrow declared, partly hissing aswell.

"Sparrow!" Luna gasped "Have you forgotten how quickly he saved Fogkit?!".

Sparrow glared at him "But Fogkit still sneezes!".

"That is normal for a kit. They will sneeze all through Leaf-bare. If Fogkit starts coughing and feelings nausea then come back to me." Nipteeth snarled, furious that Sparrow insulted him.

"NIPTEETH! SPARROW!" Luna yowled, stopping the arguement and quieting the whole clan.

"Why is Luna so mad?" Rabbitkit asked.

"Because mama and Nipteeth were fighting." Fogkit sighed. Rabbitkit was the stronger one and quicker one, but even Moonpaw had to admit, Fogkit was the smarter one.

 **Next day**

Luna flicked her tail, and the small group took off to go to five trees. "May MoonClan take care of you." Fogkit meowed calmly.

Moonpaw thanked her as they took off and she instantly thought about what cats she would see.

Before she could could ask, they arrived. "Short trip." Luna mumbled in shock.

"Hey! Loners!" A screech came.

"We are SunClan. MoonClan and StarClan have agreed to let us be in the meeting." Luna announced.

The calm looking RiverClan leader nodded "If MoonClan and StarClan say so. Let it be." The she-cat meowed.

ThunderClans leader {BrambleStar} was holding back fury "But this is FOUR trees!".

"Five trees." Alpha cried out. Luna flicked her tail to the small pine sapling.

"How dare StarClan and MoonClan allow a pack of LONERS be a clan?!" The WindClan leader roared.

"We should not give out about StarClan and MoonClans will!" The RiverClan leader yowled "But I am curious, you probably do not have star after your name, do you?".

Luna shook her head "No. But if you wish to, you may call me Lunastar.".

The ThunderClan leader scoffed "Lunastar? I would never name my kit Luna."

Luna glared at the ThunderClan leader "And your's?!".

"Bramblestar." Bramblestar murmured.

"Couldn't hear that?" Luna sneered, a little on the evil side.

"Bramblestar!" Bramblestar roared loudly. Luna sneered and jumped onto the rock "May we begin?".

Moonpaw stared up at Luna, with her small clan looking up with her. The RiverClan medicine cat and Nipteeth got on well and traded Marigold, catmint, etc. etc. "Nipteeth will be in full supply for Leafbare now!" Alpha meowed quietly to himself, but Moonpaw heard anyway.

"ThunderClan have found traces of WindClan on them! I want to know the reasons behind this act!" Bramblestar announced.

"WindClan deny being on ThunderClans territory! It is a rouge!" The WindClan leader hissed.

All eyes fell to SunClan. "SunClan have not been near any territory! We have been busy with kits!" Luna declared.

Oakpaw (Who Moonpaw had just saw) was glaring at her. As always.

Moonpaw began cleaning herself. "WindClan deny it aswell!" The WindClan leader roared.

The ShadowClan leader stayed silent, a evil glint in his eye.

"Who's the ShadowClan leader?" Moonpaw asked Alpha.

"Redstar." Alpha replied, turning his head towards Moonpaw "Why?".

Before Moonpaw could answer Luna announced that SunClan were leaving.

 **:DDD I have noticed that my other fanfic, The Three Kits, has fallen in views, so could you do me a favour and check it out :D**

 **QOTD: Whats with the ShadowClan leader? Oakpaw?**

 **So! ... :p I may or may not have a camogie match on Thursday again .. So yeah...**

 **This is awkward, I'm terrible at outros D: (I'm terrible at Outros~DNACat, 2015 U)**


	5. Running

**Yes I realized I changed it from Yellowkit to Rabbitkit, Rabbitkit will be now known as Yellowkit.**

SunClan all padded home together, the meeting had been short and bitter. RiverClan seemed to be the only clan that was happy with StarClans new demands. "Luna, will we do anything about ThunderClan?" Alpha asked his leader, the worry in his voice showing strongly.

"Of course not. StarClan would tear us apart..." Luna meowed, her voice remaining cool and calm in the face of another clans attack. Alpha nodded, but the worry still flashed across his green eyes.

They arrived in camp, for Alpha and Moonpaw to be attack by the kits. "How was the meeting Papa?" Yellowkit meowed, her curiosity deep.

"Not as bad as we expected. RiverClan were welcoming." Alpha purred, obviously laughing at his bouncy daughters reactions.

"RiverClan? Their the cats that swim right?" Fogkit meowed, leaving Yellowkit murming 'Know-it-all.'. Alpha nodded, the pride swelling his chest. Moonpaw rolled her eyes at her uncle. Sometimes she knew he was being plain ridiculous. "Moonpaw?! Come on TRAINING!" Luna called from outside the camp, leaving Moonpaw to rush to her mother's call.

Moonpaw and Luna circled each other, both their tails flicking. Moonpaw dodged as Luna dodged, breaking the tension and skidded away from Luna again as she twisted in midair. Moonpaw lunged at her mother as she began to regain her balance. She pushed her mother over before jumping onto her and bucked her leg, avoiding her mothers swinging legs. She then swiped her mothers neck, claws sheathed obviously.

Moonpaw stood victoriously over his mothers body. "Fair play, Moonpaw. You put up a worthy fight." Luna shrugged, pride making her chest swell slightly.

"You too." Moonpaw meowed, giving her mother a respectful lick on the shoulder. Luna smiled down at her daughter, and they began to walk back to camp. "Moonpaw, go hunt. We need the food before leaf-bare hits, the kits might aswell starve." Luna ordered. Moonpaw glared at her mother, realizing she had brought them back to camp only to tell her to go back.

Moonpaw flicked her tail in a goodbye before leaping off into the undergrowth. She crept to the WindClan border, hoping to catch a rabbit or two. "You again!" A familiar voice hissed. She looked up in disgust to find Oakpaw sitting across the river, also looking at her in slight disgust. "Yes?" She meowed, smiling to herself with her eyes.

"You're 'clan' should've never arrived at the meeting at all!" He hissed, his fur bristling in fury.

"StarClan decided upon it!" She purred in amusement.

"Why can't I just bring myself to kill you?!" He hissed in fury, his amber eyes full of self hatred.

"How would I know? Maybe my charming looks?" She laughed at him, toppling over, and sitting back up to see his glare. Oakpaw stood there glaring at her, in deep thought. Moonpaw rolled her eyes at him, deciding to occupy herself with killing a rabbit that had wandered close enough. She swiped at it and finished it quickly. "Hey! That's my clans property!" Oakpaw spat at her, looking at the rabbits body.

Moonpaw rolled her eyes "Who's side of the border was it on?".

"WindClans! SunClan should not exist!" Oakpaw roared at her, his brown tabby coat continuing to bristle. Moonpaw sighed at the impatient tabby, and picked up the rabbit. "Seeya!" She meowed before quickly, only managing to hear Oakpaws words. "Wait." He whispered loudly.

Moonpaw dropped the rabbit into the small, but wonderfully smelling fresh-kill pile and plucked out a canary to eat. "I hope you caught something?" Sparrow hissed at her, as her shadow loomed over Moonpaw.

"Oh just get lost!" Moonpaw sighed at her aunt. She looked up to see Sparrows look of hatred stretch on her face. She rolled her eyes and looked back down to her meal. Kelppaw walked up to her "Getting even fatter?" He sneered at her, hoping to see his sister yet again break into tears.

Moonpaw looked up at him "At least I'm not as fat as YOU!" she retorted. Kelppaw glared at her and trotted off. Owlpaw had somewhat of a same insult and was met with a retort. "Moonpaw? Are you feeling ok?" Luna meowed, lying down beside her daughter. Moonpaw nodded, her mouth full of canary.

"Well, you seem a bit different. Like in personality. Will I get Nipteeth to check you?" Luna asked her daughter, worry hiding in her voice. _Worry, worry, worry. That's all this clan does._ Moonpaw thought to herself. She shook her head at her mother "I'm fine, honestly.". Luna shook her head at her daughter aswell and walked away. Moonpaw rolled her eyes and went back to finish her canary.

Moonpaw walked into the apprentice den only to meet Firepaw's glare. "You beast!" He snarled at her, leaving his sister in shock.

"F-Firepaw?" She meowed, confusion taking over her emotions.

"How dare you do this to mom! How dare become as dark as them!" Firepaw yowled at her and tugged at her tail and left her yowling in pain. Moonpaw curled up as the sunset. Tears trickling down her face.

Moonpaw woke and stretched, the apprentice den empty. "G-Guys?" She whispered, she looked outside, but the camp was empty. "We have to kill her!" A hiss came from somewhere. She looked over to see her siblings all huddled together.

"Of course! But what do we tell mama?" Owlpaw meowed back, to the one who had spoken, Firepaw. Moonpaw felt tears threathen her eyes. "Kill who?" A meowed came from beside them. Alpha had arrived the slick black tom looked down at his kin. "M-Moonpaw..." Firepaw meowed, shrinking away from his angry uncle.

"Why?" Alpha asked him, fury making his amber eyes seem to glow.

"S-She makes mama sad..." Owlpaw stuttered, her legs wobbling. Alpha glared down at his kin in disgust, not even needing to talk to make them realize he was disgusted. _No one wants me here..._ Moonpaw thought to herself. She looked up at StarClan. "StarClan, guide me back to SunClan..." She whispered into the red morning sky. She took off past her uncle and siblings, making sure they saw her.

"Goodbye!" She called, tears falling from her, as she ran from her family and home.

"Moonpaw!" Alpha called after her, breaking into a sprint, soon to be joined by a woken Luna. Moonpaw ran to the WindClan border and jumped into the river that was there border and instantly her legs just began to kick helplessly. _Why? Oh why did I run? Now I have to face StarClan face to face._ She cried in her head. She suddenly felt a pair of jaws close on her as she blacked out.

"Hello? Hello? Are you awake?" A voice meowed to her.

"StarClan?" Moonpaw groaned, opening her eyes expecting to see a glistening an starry cat.

"StarClan?" The voice laughed "I must take that as a compliment if you're calling the WindClan medicine cat den StarClan's lands!". Moonpaw looked around to see a golden she-cat with herbs looking at her, purring at her in amusement.

"W-WindClan?" Moonpaw stuttered. The golden she-cat nodded and pointed with her tail and muzzle outside. Moonpaw looked out of the den to see cats busily running around, carrying food, kits and so on. "Yes, and you're form that new clan, SunClan, i believe you call yourselves?" The she-cat meowed, her look turning serious.

Moonpaw nodded, "SunClan, one of the strongest but smallest clan in the forest.". The she-cat purred in laughter. "And I am Moonpaw, the daughter of the old leader." She announced, the fury at someone laughing at her clan.

"Oh, well hello there Moonpaw. I am Lightfoot. Medicine cat of WindClan." Lightfoot purred. Moonpaw felt strange fondness for the she-cat. But questions began bubbling in her. Why had WindClan saved her? Why had they taken her in? Why hadn't they killed her? What was too happen? What would happen next?

"W-Will I be trained?" Moonpaw asked, the burning question bursting through her lips. Lightfoot shrugged, obviously she hadn't been told.

"Is she awake?" A familiar voice meowed, as a familiar and known brown tabby tom walked in. Oakpaw. "Hello." Moonpaw laughed at him, giving Lightfoot a confused look.

"We've seen each other when doing border patrols." Oakpaw explained, rolling his eyes at Moonpaw. Moonpaw already liked this clan. They had a sense of humor. Maybe this was her clan. The one she might lead.

 **I KNOW IT'S SHORT . I have a camogie match at 11 a.m in the middle of nowhere against a not so great team DX. _ So do not be surprised if I do not upload tomorrow from pure exhaustion from today :::::::::::::_:::::::::::::: Ugh, see you later I guess, Oh I was at MineVention in Ireland today, anyone else? No, ok...**


End file.
